Innocent High
by skittleAcullen
Summary: or Crossing Lines lmao my friends will understand! anyway this is a fruk lemon that i should get deleted for lmao teacher!england X schoolboy!france in that order! oneshot LEMON


**i have offically corssed a line!~**

**england- DAMN STRAIGHT SHE HAS!**

**america- i cant lie im curious to read this. . .**

**everyone-0.o **

**me- really? on with the lemon!~ (also this is un beated so. . .)**

**prissia- she owns nothing not hetalia or BLODF**

**me- if i owned BLOTF i would-**

**germany- you would what? **

**me-. . .u kno i love you! BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES! .**

**on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Arthur was at his wits ends with the boy sitting in front of him.<p>

"You were listening to music in my class again Francis" he said " and this time it was during a test" he looked at him and made sure he kept his eyes on the boy's. God only knows how but Francis had managed to dance around the dress code and cut the pants of the uniform into shorts that cut off right under his ass and the first 3 buttons on his shirt were undone.

"Im sorry Monsieur Kirkland" he said in his quaint little French accent "im not good at taking test in the quite"

"Well what were you listening to?" Arthur asked he could make an exception if it was some classical jazz or Beethoven

"Umm lets see innocent high by blood on the dance floor, faith for George Mitchell, ummm scream for my ice cream by botdf and s my d by the same band" Arthur thought for a moment

"I will review the songs and see if I can make an exception" Francis smirked at him "okay thank you mr Kirkland" he got up and walked to the class room door. Against his better judgment Arthur couldn't help but watch as France swayed his hips sensually as he left the room. When he got to the door he turned and smirked seeing that he caught his teacher staring

"Yes?" Arthur coughed to hide his nerves "I have papers to grade, and you have to get to class" Francis giggled

"I just wanted to let you know that one of those songs are specifically for you" he skipped out bending slightly and giving Arthur a peak at the smooth skin of his round ass, after he left Arthur massaged his temples and rested his head on his desk.

* * *

><p>The blush that had appeared on Arthur's face seemed to be permanently etched into his skin. He had listened to the songs that Francis told him about, it took about 5 tries just to listen to scream for my ice cream. Arthur was decide, there was no way he would allow these songs to be played in his classroom. That is until he graded the test Francis had taken that day.<p>

"I just don't get it" Arthur told his friend Alfred " how it possible to get a 80 on a test while listening to such dirty music?" Alfred looked at his friend slouched lazily on one of the couches in the teachers lounge

"What was he listening to?" he asked, Arthur looked up at him

"A band called Blood on the dance floor" Alfred nearly chocked on air as he burst into a maniacal fit of giggles

"That band" he gasped out "is a dirty smutty gay group obsessed with kinky sex! Hahahah!" after a few minutes he calmed down "what are you gonna do about France?" that's what everyone called him because of how close his name was to the nation.

"I told him that he would be taking all his test after school from now on" Arthur sighed "no matter what I cant derive a child of something that improves there learning process" Alfred shook his head and walked out of the office laughing.

After school had ended the only two people left were Arthur and Francis, the elder of the two was currently lost in thought

"So how do you wanna do this?" Francis asked smirking as a light blush stained his teachers face.

"Wha- oh umm I'll get the test, you take out your music and a pencil" Arthur could hear things ruffling as he dug threw his

"And beat me till you c*ck throbs" he heard Francis say

"What!" Arthur snapped his eyes up to meet the amused eyes of Francis

"I was singing the song" he said then put his pen on his lips and started roll it around on his lips "unless im not aloud..."

"Its fine" he put the test in front of his student "whatever helps you concentrate" he started the test nodding his head to the music

"Teacher, teacher, teacher, I need an A+ take off my pants and make me start to bust" he sang softly to himself as he started the test. Arthur felt himself twitch in his pants at the words. He coughed and loosened his tie slightly. He watched as Francis' face contorted in confusion, "will you slap me, tap me, pull me hair and make me scream "uh~". Francis moaned with the song causing his teacher to twitch in his pants again, watching the way singing the simple part of the song sparked remembrance in his student's eyes; he scribbled the answers quickly on his paper. About 20 minutes later it seamed Francis had switched songs "Got a monster in my pants" he sang as he continued to take the test "and if you ever get the chance. Gonna charm it down your throat watch you gasp for air and choke" Francis smiled "im gonna jizz all in your face im gonna wreck this fucking place" he looked up from his test and placed the pen against his lips "pull my hair, smash the chair, break the bed and give me head" Just as Arthur thought he was gonna jump over the table and take his student on top of the desk he slapped his pencil down on the desk

"I think im finished," he said not looking up at his teacher

"You think?" Arthur asked him taking off his tie completely. Francis looked over the test with the pen still traveling around his mouth, after a few minutes he slipped the pen inside his mouth. Arthur undid the first button on his shirt as he looked anywhere but at his student. He could hear his student humming the song aging. He closed His eyes and imagined himself in place of the pen, the feel of Francis' mouth on him the vibrations sending shivers up his spine he bucked slightly into the air and bit his lip holding back a moan. France looked up and looked at his teacher ready to tell him that he was finished but instead decided to watch his teacher. His eyes were closed and a slight blush crossed his cheeks, he was biting his lips and thrusting into the air slightly. After a he ad an eye full he silently sighed.

"Monsieur Kirkland?" he said, Arthur's eyes snapped open to look upon the amused face of Francis booneffy. "Would you like some help with that?" he nodded his head toward Arthur's now growing eriction

"I-i beg your p-pardon" Arthur stuttered as Francis walked around the desk and sat on Arthur's lap " this is highly inappropriate!" he yelled, Francis paid no attention to him as he laid his lips on the britishmans. Arthur's eyes widened as Francis' tongue found it's way into his mouth. Francis broke the kiss to properly strattle the teacher. He kissed him again and this time Arthur put up no resistance and fought for dominance with his student. Arthur eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss

"Stop" he said Francis just went back into the kiss. "Stop!" he said more forcefully

"What's wrong?" Francis said looking slightly hurt.

"This is wrong, you're my student im supposed to help you with your grades! You have a D in this class!" Francis smirked

"Teacher, teacher, teacher" he shook his head "give me time to get an A from a D" he kissed his teacher again gently "we both want this" he kissed him again and started to gently rock against his length "I've been a dirty whore" Francis spoke against his lips "I want your nails on my back like nails on a chalk board" Arthur groaned and bucked up causing the teen to moan and rock faster.

After a few moments Arthur moved his hands to Francis' hips and held him still as he bucked up again. Francis brought his hands down to the buttons on his pants and undid it moaning as the cool air hit his ample sized eriction. He then moved to his teacher's pants undoing the buttons and pulling his eriction out of his pants as well.

"Oh god" Arthur said rolling his head Back as Francis started to rub there erictions together. They both maid moans and groans and the friction started to grow and they could both feel the tightening in their stomachs. Francis stopped and got off his teacher pulling his shorts off completely, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket. Arthur raised his eyebrows

"You walk around with lube in your pocket?" Francis just rolled his small bottle out of his pocket. Arthur raised his eyebrows

"You walk around with lube in your pocket?" Francis just rolled his eyes and spread the substance on his hand and coated Arthur's penis with it. Arthur bucked his hips into Francis' hand and moaned.

"I would love to play mon chere" he said "but I just want you to much to play around anymore" Francis quickly climbed back onto the chair with his lover on it and positioned himself properly. He took a breath and slowly slid himself down onto Arthur's length. He gave a strangled cry as Arthur bucked up slightly

"Sorry love" he panted out "your just so tight, its hard not to fuck you into the stars" Francis gave a small laugh as he started to rock slowly. Arthur restrained himself from thrusting

"Am I going to have to do this all by my self?" Francis asked

"I don't want to hurt you" Arthur grinned moving his hands to hold the boys hips.

"How old are you?" Arthur asked silently

"18 why?" Arthur sighed a breath of relief and started to thrust into him slowly at first then quickly and quicker.

"Jesus!" Francis moaned out throwing his head back "go faster! Faster!" Arthur complied using the boy's hips to keep them both steady on the chair. They were both moaning and making noise as they continued to fuck on the chair.

"Oh fuck!" Francis screamed arching up as England hit his prostate. Francis started to bounce in time with England's thrusts hitting his sweet spot each time. Arthur was beyond words as he continually pounded into the boy on

Top of him. His vision started to blur as he felt his end coming.

"Aww fuck! Arthur Im gonna cum!"

"Aww me- me to!" hearing this Francis started to tighten and loosen his ass on England, milking his cock

"Fuck!" England yelled as he came inside of Francis. His hips lifted off the chair pushing himself completely into Francis' body causing the younger to also cum. he came all over Arthur's stomach as he threw his head back and arched his back. Stars swam in his vision and his voice started to feel horse from all the screaming he had done. Arthur thruster a few more times milking out their orgasms for as long as he could until he collasaped onto the chair and Francis collasaped on top of him

" qui a été étonnant just perfect" he heard Francis mumble into his neck.

* * *

><p>After they both had cleaned up the mess and gotten dressed, they were back to student and teacher mode. Francis listened to his music and started at his teacher as he graded his test<p>

"What did I get?" he asked smiling

"On the test? You got a 98" Arthur looked at him and smiled. Francis beamed proud of himself.

"See I told you the music helps me" Francis was practically doing a victory dance in his seat "so every time we have a test you'll take it after school with me" Francis eyes got an evil glint

"Are we gonna have a repeat of this?" Arthur grinned

"If your lucky"

"I pride my self on luck" Arthur smiled and got up, he started to walk out of the room. He felt a pair of arms rap around his waist and a chin rest itself on his head. Arthur twitched

"Why are you taller than me git?" he asked only to be rewarded with his students laugh. He moved to the side and grabbed his hand. Arthur looked at him and smiled they walked out of the classroom together hand and hand. With France singing softly

"Teacher, teacher, teacher, you're a sex angel from above

I'll be your book worm and give you all my love"

* * *

><p><strong>qui a été étonnant- that was amazing.<strong>

**france- ~drooling~ qui a été étonnant!**

**me- awww ~hugs france~ **

**germany- scowl my GF is a pervert**

**me- DAMN STRIGHT! anyway * prepars for the hate comments and flames* COME AT ME BRO!**

**america- on a less stupid note review and she will write a usuk lemon for my birthday ^.^**

**me- . . . .i will?**

**everyone ~ death glare~**

**me ~sweat drop~ i will!**


End file.
